Missing Nin
by lovehurtsme67
Summary: Sakura faced Sasuke just after his fight with Itachi and they talk it over.She says she's a missing nin but is she hiding something? M for lemons in chappies.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Nin

Rated M for language and lemon later in the you hate lemons then skip it. You'll see this;) for the beginning and end of lemon.

Disclaimer:Naruto isn't mine or else it be called SasuSaku!

Sasuke was trying to realize what just happened did he really beat Itachi?

He glanced at Itachi's body.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned his was Sakura. She was wearing a cloak with the hood down but without her headband.

"Sasuke-kun can I come closer"she asked timidly.

"Hn"

She came closer,she put her hand on one of my scratches. I flinched. A green glow emitted from her hands and the wound was completely gone.

I was surprised that she knew medical ninjutsu.

"Can I heal you?" She asked

"Ah" I didn't bother to think twice because I knew that if I didn't get medical attention I would die.

She moved her hand over my wounds and healed them. She stared into my eyes. Then she placed her hand over my eyes. I felt my eyes feel rejuvenated. I opened my eyes they felt good as new. She finished my other wounds and healed all my bones.

"Sasuke-kun you just need rest and you'll be fine" she started to walk away. I was surprised,she didn't even try to bring me back to Konoha. Before she was out of arms length I grabbed her wrist.

I groaned because there was an aching feeling on my arm. She moved her arm and moved it up and down my arm until she found the spot that was hurting me. The green glowed again and the pain faded away. She removed her hand but I was still holding her other wrist.

"Wait" I finally said

"Where are you going" I asked

"Leaving,why" She replied. I didn't how to answer her question.

"Thank You" I said. I could tell she was still waiting for my answer.

'She could be help, she has fixed my eyesight perfectly, but how strong is she?' I thought

"How strong are you?" Her question me with a look but then asked me to move aside from the wall behind me which had the Uchiha Crest on it.(A/N at the end of the real fight Sasuke is right in front of this wall with the Uchiha Crest) I moved aside.

She punched the wall and cracks formed around her hand that hit the wall. Nothing happened the first second but then the wall crumbled down.

I was surprised,she had monstrous strength. She crumbled the wall that was over 50 stories tall and more than 10 inches thick.

"Why haven't you asked me to come back to Konoha" I asked curious to know.

"Because..." She started but didn't finished.

"I don't want to answer"She finished

"Why"

"I already know your answer"

"What is it"

"Your not coming back, so now I need to leave I am no use to you anymore" She said and a tear came out of her eye. She took a step back then turned around.

"Sakura I need you to come with me I could use your medical experience" 'I knew I would go blind if she didn't heal my eyes'

"I'm sorry " She said still turned around but started walking again.

I appeared in front of her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Ok Sasuke-kun"

"Better"I said

"Sakura you know now your a missing nin"

She stopped and reached for her pocket and took out her headband and showed it to me. It had a slash across the symbol.

'She was already a missing nin'

"That why you didn't ask me to go back there because you left" It was more of a comment than a question.

"Yes" We both started walking.

We went into the woods and jumped onto a tree. We started to run on the trees.

"Where are we going". She asked

"To a village, to rest"

We ran for about an hour and a half until we found a village. It was a normal village. We went to a motel and ordered a room. When we reached the room. I opened it and we came in. There was one bed a bathroom and a window with a curtain. She took off her cloak and placed it aside. I stared at her body. I didn't know how her body look like because the cloak covered it. I smirk as I started to walk to to her like a predator and it's prey. She was turned around so she didn't see me coming. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my head next to her ear. ;)

"Sa-Ku-Ra" I whispered in her ear. I could tell she was blushing.

'So she still has the hots for me'. I smirked again. I pushed her against a wall and turned her around. She was blushing.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun" She asked trying to avert my gaze. I grabbed her hands and moved it above her head with one hand. My other hand was exploring her body. I moved my head next to her ear.

"Sakura you know what I want" I whispered hotly in her ear.

"What?"

"You" I licked her ear and she moaned. I kissed her mouth hungrily. She wrapped her legs around my waist.I licked her lips for permission. She opened her mouth and I rushed in. She continued to moan. I moved my other hand that wasn't hold her hands to her zipper of her vest. I pulled it down. I ripped off her breast bindings and started massaging her breast. I stopped our bruising kiss for air. We panted then I went down to her chest and started licking and sucking on the skin. I left marks all over her chest then went down to her erecting nipples and swirled my tongue around it. )

-Meanwhile in the room next to them- (he he hope you can handle this;) )

*Snore* *Snore*

"Sakura-chan"

"Saaakura-chaan"

"Jiraiya do you hear him" Kakashi asked jokey.

"How can I not, it's either snoring or Saaakura-chaan ohh" They both laugh.

"Sakura-channnn" Naruto continued in his sleep. The two were just staring at him from the couch across the room,then the heard a moan then another.

"Do you hear that it's not Naruto"Kakashi said.

"Sakura-chaaan" Naruto said again. The weird moan came again.

"It does sound like Sakura" jiraiya said. They both stared at each other then Naruto.

*another weird moan*

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto yawned while rubbing his eye.

"Guys did I hear Sakura moan?"

*Another one of 'Sakura's' moans*

They all widen there eyes.

"Guys I think it's coming from the room next to us"Kakashi said

"Check with your sharingan!" Naruto said. Kakashi turned on his sharingan and looked threw the wall.

"Well!" Naruto said.

"I can't see anything it's blocked with chakra"

"Wow when they said privacy is what comes first they meant it"jiraiya said jokey.

"Here let me" Neji said

"I thought you were asleep!"Naruto pointed at Neji.

"I woke up"

"byakugan!" The veins appeared on the sides of his face. He tried to suppress a laughter knowing that Naruto would be pissed about this.

He whispered to Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Sakura is having some 'fun' with Uchiha" he made a sly grin. The covered there mouths from laughing up a storm.

"Hey what's going on!" Naruto whined.

"Should we tell him" Neji asked.

"You can,this is inspiration!"Jiraiya said,then grabbing a paper and pencil.

"Naruto,Sakura is getting comfortable with the Uchiha"Neji said cooly

"Huh?"

Kakashi sighed on how dense he was.

"Sakura is having fun with Sasuke" Neji said a little more understandable.

"Huh?" Naruto said again.

"Sasuke is FUCKING Sakura!" Kakashi said

"There going to hear you"Neji said

"Not at there pace"jiraiya butted in.

"Naruto turned as red as Sasuke's favorite food.

-To the hot couple- ;)

Sakura was still against the wall while Sasuke was thrusting his fingers into Sakura.

"Ahh"

"Ohh"

"Faster Sasuke!"

She exploded her cum all over his fingers. Sasuke licked his grabbed her naked body and put it on the bed.

His kissed her again.

"Sasuke put it inside me already" Saiura said between kisses. Sasuke obeyed and grabbed his cock and thrust it inside her. She screamed. He stopped to let her adjust to his size. It hurt her more because she was a virgin.

"I'm ok continue" Sakura said

All the pain melted into pure bliss. They were soon fucking each other senseless. Sasuke grabbed her leg and put it around his neck for more entrance.

"Harder Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned

Soon they both came. He cumed inside her.

"Thank you Sakura"

"For what"

"Your love" They kissed each other and Sasuke fell to her side and pulled the blanket over them then fell asleep from all the sex. ;)

-To the perverts aka Kakashi, Jiraiya,Neji(yes even Neji) except Naruto who is traumatized-

"That was a show! Can't wait for the book!" Kakashi said.

"Almost done" Jiraiya said in a singing tone.

"Hey Naruto are you scarred,traumatized or both" Neji said with a smirk. Naruto was in the corner of the room covering his ears,which didn't work he heard everything.

"Shut up Neji" Naruto said.

(A/N hoped you liked it)


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Nin

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Yes it's been a while, I've been busy, but enough introduction roll the camera!

Sasuke opened one eye and saw that Sakura wasn't next to him. In a flash he was out the bed and standing.

"Sakura..." He called out.

Nothing...

"Sakura" he said louder. He got checked the bathroom Empty. Her clothes were gone and everything she brought with her.

'Did she leave me?' Angry bubbled up inside him but another feeling seem to bang his chest. Was it... Sadness, broken hearted...missing something?

~To Sakura~

"Was the mission a success Sakura?" Kakashi asked running through the trees with Sakura, Naruto, Neji, and Jiraiya including him.

"Yes" She said swiftly

"Sakura-chaaan was sleeping with him nesscessary?" Naruto bugged her.

"Yes, don't worry Naruto it was strictly business" She said rather stoically.

"We're here" Neji said jumping off the tree and walking to the entrance of Konoha.

"I'll report to Tsunade-sama" Sakura said.

"I'll go with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Fine" Sakura said with a small smile while turned to him.

~Arrived at Hokages office ~

*knock* knock*

"Come in " Tsunade said quietly.

"Hello Tsunade-sama" Sakura said

"Ah hello Sakura, ready to report?" She said as she folded her hands.

"Yes, the mission was a success and the intel was received" she said stoically.

"Great, now come back to my office 9am tomorrow to me with all intel just go home and rest" Tsunade responded

"Hai Tsunade-sama" she bowed and left.

"Bye Tsunade baa-chan!" He waved and grinned while turning to leave. She just glared at him while retuning to her pile of work.

"Hey Sa-"

"No Naruto I need to rest"

"Buutt you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I don't want any ramen right now"

"Maaann" he sighed.

"Naruto how about you go ask Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Ok I will!" He ran off in random direction.

~two weeks later~

(Too many time skips huh... Yea I know sorry)

*Knock knock*

"Sakura come in" Tsunade said

"Hello Tsunade-sama"

"Finally now I need to talk to you"

"About what?" Sakura questioned.

"We have a prisoner that we need to integrate and I believe you will best for the job"

"Hai Tsunade-sama, if I may can I ask why you chose me, don't we already have integrators?" She asked

"Yes your right but this one is special and you need to talk to him" she furthered

"Him?" Sakura questioned

"Sasuke Uchiha" Tsunade spoke

"Hai"

"I trust you have no problem meeting him?" Tsunade asked her while putting her arm on her shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama I am an anbu member, I can handle this" she perked. Tsunade just smiled.

"Alright he in the integration room" she finished

"Hai" Sakuea said while leaving out the door. She walking through the empty wooden walls, past the stairs and went to room labeled Integration Room. She opened the handle to the camera room and saw two other Anbu watching him. She went through the next door which led to small room with a steel table and matching chairs. In one chair sat a certain Uchiha. He sat there staring down. He hands were chained down with chakra around them. She pulled out the chair and the noise was the only thing heard in silent room. She sat and spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke

Age:17 years old

Classification: rouge ninja

S-rank criminal. This is correct, am I wrong" she said stoically.

He looked up with a face of mixed emotions but couldn't name one.

He said nothing. She cleared her voice" Uchiha-san you were caught in Konoha property knowing you are an S-rank criminal, what is your reason being here". There was silence for a long while.

"Uchiha-san answer me!" She rose her voice.

"Why!" Was all he said/yelled.

"I beg your pardon"she question him, ready to write something down.

"Why did you lie to me, we did heal me, why did you sleep with me tell me WHY?!" He banged his hands against his chains.

"All that was done was strictly business" she said coldly

"What did you get out of it huh" he questioned her.

"The missing was to get intel"

"I said YOU! Not the fucking mission! Why did you do this!" He said gritting his teeth.

"Uchiha-san calm down, like I said it was strictly business and I was doing my duty as an anbu member and ninja of Konoha" she replied as if he wasn't ranting a second ago.

"Bullshit" he replied.

"Enough of me, I asked you a question Uchiha-sama" she said glaring slightly while gripping her pencil.

A/N Heey guys I know you been waiting and I wasn't going to not complete this like other story's. I hope you like next chappie should be out some time IDK...

Yea it 11:00 pm, this is the only time I have to myself, well not really but I am busy!

BUT

There will be a next part, don't lose hope!

Bye!


End file.
